Blind in the Jungle
by windofmysoul
Summary: Takes Place after the 2007 TMNT movie. Just a short story focused on the reason why Leo didn't return home. In the movie he said he had been lost, but how did he get this way and what led him home? What is the reason for Leo's long absence and how will his brother's react when this secret is revealed? I do not own TMNT they are the creation of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird so pleas
1. 1: The cost of secrets

**Takes Place after the 2007 TMNT movie. Just a short story focused on the reason why Leo didn't return home. In the movie he said he had been lost, but how did he get this way and what led him home? What is the reason for Leo's long absence and how will his brother's react when this secret is revealed?** **I do not own TMNT they are the creation of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird so please do not sue me. **

**Chapter 1: The cost of secrets **

Leo's P.O.V

Leo stood in the dojo letting the warm mat beneath his feat ground him, as he started on a familiar kata. He let his mind drift as his body took over, muscle memory guiding him through the familiar motions as his heightened senses took note of the environment around him. His fighting style like everything else had changed during his time in the jungle, yet compared to everything else, his fighting style was the least affected. For that reason Leo drew strength and comfort in the motion and exercise, it reminded him of the past, while giving him hope that the present was different only in appearance. It was this grounding exercise, this internalized hope that had helped him trodge on during his time in the dark, his time in the jungle.

"Leo give it a rest. You've been at it for hours" Came Donnie's voice from the dojo doorway. Leo smiled as he imagined the way Donnie was probably rolling his eyes at him as he leaned against the doorway.

"I don't want you working yourself to ausastion again. Remember that time I had to hide your katanas?" Leo smirked at the memory, as footsteps alerted him that his little brother was crossing the dojo to come to his side. Probably with a half agitated grin on his face.

"If I remember correctly fearless here kept practicing even without his beloved kattana's all the intervention earned you was an earful" Raph's remark came from the doorway as he came into stand beside Donnie his heavy footsteps making the ground vibrate. It was funny how he noticed stuff like that now, a few years ago, he wouldn't have even noticed the heavy way his directly younger brother walked but now; Leo could identify each of his brothers, how far away they were and even the state they were in just through ground vibration.

"Come on now I'm not that bad" he teased wiping his face with the towel Donnie handed him.

The denial earned him a pss from Donnie and a chuckle from Raph.

"Total denial dude" came mikey's voice "your as bad as ever," he exclaimed. Leo could tell his was waving his hands around, he felt his heart ache as he imagined the goofy grin plastered over his baby brothers' face. _Oh how he missed that face. _

The jovial and joking moment present just seconds before dissipated. The three brothers' exchanged a glance at Leo's far off stare. There older brother's distant and depressed behavior had not escaped their attention, and was beginning to worry placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder pulling him back to the present. Leo started for a second, before realizing his error. Shrugging of Raph's hand and focussing his eyes toward the floor pulling on his 'fearless leader' mask before starting the training exercise once more. Raph shook his head before leading his two younger brothers away.

Leo let out a sigh, it was better this way. He reminded himself. He had come home, that was hard enough. Letting himself get close would only hurt them. He was doing this for them. _Anything for them. _HIs breathing got heavy as tears threatened to overtake his useless eyes, his hand fumbled and he dropped his kattana. He sank to his knees fighting to regain his composure as his hands shook. His heart hammered against his chest, as he sat on the floor letting memories and emotions wash over him. It had been nearly three weeks since the winter's incident, three months since he April found him in South America, three months since he returned home.

He clenched his fists together fighting back tears, stifling a sob that had formed in the back of his throat. A break down had been building since his return, everytime Mikey pulled out a picture he wanted to show him. Everytime Donnie pulled him aside to show off an invention, everytime Raph pointed out a sunrise, every time he could sense their smiles; it stabbed at his heart. It made him ache to see them, even though they were just feet away, with no longer miles of ocean and land separating them. Only feet away and get as distant as ever, and this knowledge hurt. It hurt worse than any physical pain he had ever experienced, worse than the wound that had caused this diablement, it hurt as bad as the day this realization hit him. He would never see his brothers again. The world was lost to him now, there yet apart. He felt disconnected, he felt lost.

He took deep cleansing breaths, aware that his silence would soon alert his brothers. Something he could not due. Never. _They mustn't know_. He reminded himself, it would only cause them pain. Long ago he had made a vow to protect his brothers; protect them from evil, keep them from harm, shield them from pain and suffering. _Including this. _He bit his lip as tears started to flow. It hurt so much keeping them at bay, to be so close yet so far. But if they knew he was blind, if they knew the truth it would hurt them. Worse they wouldn't let him fight, this truth this awful secret would sideline him. He would be labeled as a liability, he would only put his brothers at risk. They would treat him like an invilid. _No. _he shook his head, his whole life had been dedicated to his brothers, they were what he lived for what he breathed for. He couldn't do this to them. He wouldn't. He had stayed away for two years his heart ached to talk to them, to see them just to be around them again. Yet he had stayed away. He had let them go, believing that by doing this he was saving them from heart ache, by doing this he was protecting them. He was doing what he always did, sacrificing his happiness for theirs, or at least what he assumed would make them happy what would make them safe. But he had been wrong, April had pointed that mistake out to him. His brothers had not moved on, like he thought they would. April had said they were 'lost without him', upon returning he found her words to be true. Donnie worked a miserable job in IT, Mikey worked in the entertainment business, having nightmares about birthday parties as a result. And Raph, well he had donned the persona of the nightwatcher, suiting up night after night to take on the crime of the city alone. They had not gotten on 'just fine' without him, leaderless they started drifting apart. He let out a sigh as more tears tumbled down, he had hurt his brothers. His actions, his distance had caused them pain. It built resentment inside Raph, building up to a blood rooftop duel. The heated fight had actually brought forth healing, the two had been close since the fight. It had allowed Raph to open up and talk to Leo about his feelings, and give Leo a chance to apologize. Although the family had begun to heal, and harmony returned with the normal schedule; Leo knew it wasn't long until questions were asked. Questions he did not want to answer. Unconsciously he let his hand run along the back of his head over the scar his mask tie covered. The jagged and deep scar had healed yet would probably always remain. He sent his left fist into the floor as his right hand ghosted over the old wound, the memory of the incident replaying in his head.

The heat of the jungle the smell of the earthy floor. The rush of the car engines chasing him, the feeling of weightlessness as the grate of the car sent him flying, the sound of bullets whizzing through the air as he limped toward the edge of the cliff toward the waterfall and away from the dangerous gang of smugglers he had angered. The sound of a gun cocking off to his right as a sniper readied, the pain that had shot through him like fiery tendrils making his world go black as pain shot down his spine and inflamed his throbbing head. The feeling of flying or falling he couldn't tell as weightlessness engulfed him, feeling his legs collapse under him sending of the edge of the cliff with the waterfall down into the watery abyss below. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious for the villagers who took him in, spoke no english. What he did know was that from that day forward all his days had been in darkness, as he learned everything over again. How to walk without running into things, how to sense and navigate the world around him, fighting had been the easiest to relearn due to the blind fighting they had practiced in their training since youth. At first he planned to regain his strength and skill and find a way to contact his brothers. Writing was out of the question due to his blindness, and although he trusted the villagers who lived in the heart of the jungle, they could not speak his language let alone write it. While his situation was knew he was afraid to just jump on a plane, not without anyway of identifying its destination. As time passed he learned ways around such obstacles, as he embraced his disability; its strengths as well as its weaknesses.

Leo focused on getting a handle on his breathing, closing his useless eyes in an empty attempt to shut out the pouring tears. He knew it was bound to happen he had been just one remark, one heartthrob from a breakdown, he was just glad it was in the privacy of the dojo. But his brothers had been watching him closely since he returned as though afraid he would run off again. As the bitter comments dissipated, the cold looks finally give way the constant checking up started. Donnie started questioning his health, Mikey comment on his limited diet, Raph through comments at his strict schedule. Honestly he had gone back to his old habits, he worked as hard as he used to, sure he ate less but only because he was still getting acclimated. He was used to living off fruit and what little he could catch, junk food and Mikey's cooking were still just a little rich for him. As for his strict schedule, it kept him grounded. He had always stuck to a schedule, as the oldest brother and leader of the team, he had to be disciplined. But since the accident, he grown accustomed almost dependant on a more strict schedule. Living in a jungle fighting crime was a life that offered little consistency, a necessity rectified by his schedule. To Leo consistency was comforting, but in his brothers eyes they viewed the behavior as anal and worrisome. So they started hovering, the interference and comments in the dojo was nothing new. So far they hadn't breached his personal space, or interfered with his training or leadership. But his little brothers concern was beginning to become stifling, fuelling his sudden outburst. Leo felt his body began to shake, as more tears spilled down his face. He let himself fall onto his side as an overwhelming sense of helplessness overtook him. He felt so lost. He bit his lip holding back a sob as silent tears ran down his face. Relenting to the tears Leo covered his face, letting the tears wash away his pain, his pain at wanting to see his family, his family who was so close yet so far. The pain at realizing that his absence had hurt those he cared for. The long manifested pain of feeling lost as he fought to find his place in darker more frightening world. After weeks of fighting off these emotions, Leo let them engulf him as he sobbed silently in the dojo.

**Please Review**


	2. 2: United we stand, divided we fall

**Chapter 2: United we stand, divided we fall **

Raph's P.O.V

"Uggg", Raph ground out as his fist flew into the table. "it's only getting worse" he bit out without preamble to the two figures standing at his side worry etched across their faces.

"We should have noticed sooner" Mikey's voice cracked as tears gathered at the rim of his eyes "he looked so sad...so lost" Mikey closed his eyes as Donnie put a reassuring hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Why didn't we notice sooner" Mikey's voice rose as anger accompanied sadness this time. Donnie let out a sigh as he answered his eyes heavy with guilt "because we didn't want to." Raph looked up at Donnie as the words hit home, he exchanged a glance with his two younger brothers, they all knew the truth in Donnie's statement. "We didn't see casus we didn't want to see. We were so caught up in our anger our own hurt we didn't see Leo's suffering" Raph let his eyes drift down to his balled up fist on the table, remberging the angry words he had spewed on the rooftop, and the violence that had ensued. He had been so angry at his brother, so hurt by his absence that he had never stopped to consider that his older brother was hurting too.

"He's hiding something" the statement pulled Raph back into the present. "He's getting more and more distant. The more we push, the more concerned we get the more he pulls back. Into himself." Mikey nodded his eyes damp with unshed tears.

"Why?" Mikey asked

Donnie sighed "I think it's a defense mechanism"

"So in other words Leo's hiding something. Something bad" he bit out.

Donnie nodded, "why doesn't he talk to us" Mikey asked his voice full of hurt and naivety "we could help"

"Because Mikey" Donnie answered placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder "It's Leo's way. He wants to protect us and shield us. Whatever it is he's barring it himself because he doesn't want to burden us"

"Why?" Mikey's broken voice dug into Raph. He was wondering the same thing. He slammed his fist once again into the table. It was a question he had no answer for, and from the looks of it neither did Donnie.

"What we should be wondering is what's he hiding?" He bit out.

"I don;t know" Donnie answered rubbing between his eyes. "Whatever it is it's eating him up inside. You see how he getting that far off look. It's happening more and more. At this rate, I'd say he isn't far from a breakdown."

Raph set his jaw, pondering his brothers words as anger fumed inside him. HIs only older brother, his best friend was hurting and he didn't know why. He just wanted to know what was wrong so he could kick the but of whatever or whoever hurt his brother. But Leo's stupid selfsacrifing, protective, marxr, attitude was making that imposible.

"Do you think it has to do with why he didn't come home" Raph stared at his baby brother as the words sunk in. As relizatin hit, he felt a creeping guilt sink into his gut, as panic took him. _Had something happened in the jungle that keep Leo from returning? Something that is still causing him pain? Had he been angry all this time at something Leo had no control over? _Raph fought a collage of anger, fear and pain as thoughts swarmed around inside him. Looking over it was evident his brother was going through the same thing as shock and horror were spreading across Donnie's face.

"No" Mikey whispered tears streaming down his face. "No" he yelled louder. Donnie immersed him in a hug as his cries grew louder as the realization took hold of him as well. Raph closed his eyes fighting back his own angry tears.

"We mustn't jump to conclusions" Donnie said after Mikey calmed down "we have no proof. That was only one speculation. We mustn't get ahead of ourselves, it will only cause us pain and hurt Leo if we let our imaginations run away with us like that"

I took a breath, hoping that Donnie was right that we were just jumping to conclusions, that Leo has not been stuck in the jungle. But it was a hard spot to be at what should you wish for that your brother purposely abandoned you or that he was hurt and unable to return. Both were horrendous in itself.

"Do you hear that?" Mikey's sudden question pulled me out of my dark thoughts.

"No Mikey" I bit out irritably "i don't hear anything"

"Exactly" Mikey said rolling his red puffy eyes "shouldn't we hear Leo in the dojo. He was still practicing when we left" I shared a concerned glance with Donnie before racing toward the dojo. Not even bothering to knock before throwing the doors open. I stopped in my tracks at the sight in front of me. My brother lying on the dojo floor hands over his face as his swords lay forgotten off to the side.

"Leo" I scream my heart racing as I race to his side, pulling him protectively to my chest before I can even process what to do. I let out a relieved sigh as I hear his ragged breathing and It takes me a second to realize that he's crying. The realization hits me like a punch to the gut. Leo never cries, he had always been our pillar of strength. 'Fearless leader' may have been my nickname to taunt and tease, but it didn't mean that I didn't mean it didn't believe it. Cause though i'd never admit it, in my eyes, Leo is fearlessness. He's my hero. His courage, strength, and loyalty have gotten us through several tough times; situations we wouldn't have gotten out of alive without him. We all have been through a lot, especially for our age, but Leo had always gotten us through. He often carried our weight along with his, and he never acted like he couldn't do it. And at times I forgot he wasn't invisible. Staring down at him now sobbing in my arms, I see the kid beneath the mask. I see my brother, the one who was forced to grow up fast to protect the rest of us; the one who is the first one up and the last one to bed. The person I constantly pick fights with knowing he won't fight back. I stare down at my leader, my hero, my brother and my friend and I see Leo.

"Leo" my younger brothers cry out behind me. As they race up he pulled away wiping his eyes his head down mumbling apologies as he tries to pull back into himself as his walls come back up.

"No" I bite out suddenly grabbing his wrist. "You don't need to apologize, but don't push us away." it comes off meaner than I ment, but luckily Mikey jumps in

"Ya Bro we're your brothers and we're here for you"

"Don't push us away Leo" Donnie adds putting a hand on his shoulder "I know your just trying to protect us, but we're just trying to help you" sending Leo a warm smile as he gently lifts Leo's chin to meet his eyes "we're here for Leo I wish you would talk to us," Leo looks away, refusing to meet Donnie's gaze.

I let out an angry growl as Leo continues to look at the ground refusing to meet our concerned gazes even as we try to reach out to him. _He's pushing us away! Why won't he let us in! _"Look at us Leo" I yell. Receiving no response I grab his face forcing him to meet my eyes. Instead of the calm blue eyes I am so used to I am met with confused and foggy grey ones. My breath catches, as leo pushes away again, hurt flashing over his face. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone"

Ignoring his statement I push "what's wrong with your eyes Leo?" it comes out as a whisper. Sensing my note of panic donnie is leaning forward trying to get a good look. Leo as invasive as ever leans away still swiping to clear his fallen tears looking anywhere but at us.

"What's wrong with your eyes Leo?!" I yell my anger returning as the shock dissipates. Not giving him the opportunity to get away I throw myself at him with a yell pinning him to the dojo floor. "What's wrong with your eyes?!" I ask again fuming. Startled Leo struggles still refusing to meet my gaze. He's breathing heavily and I can sense the anxiety coming of him in waves. It's the last straw and my resolve breaks. I let the tears I have been holding in finally break free as I stare down at my older brother. My brother who I have missed for so long, my brother who now returned is pushing me away. My brother who is hurting and won't let me help him. Leo stops struggling. "Why won't you let us help you!" I yell down at him "your hurting. But being your stupid marxr self you won't let us help you! You won't talk to us! Your pushing us away! Your pushing ME away!" I yell tears flowing freely now. Through my outburst he had his eyes closed even as mirroring tears fought the way out of his own puffy red eyes."I'm so sorry Raph" he whispers "I never wanted to hurt you. The last thing I want is to hurt you." I shake him by the shoulders trying to get him to look at me to look me in the eyes. "Look at me!" I yell. "Why won't you look at me?!" my voice breaks as hurt breaks through the anger.

"I can't" Leo whispers.

"Why Not?!" I roar

I don't really expect him to answer "...I'm blind" it comes out as I whisper. But as the words sink in so does a deep gnawing in the pit of my stomach. I pull back immediately, letting him up. Shocked at my own actions. _Blind! My brother is blind! _He sits up hesitantly and when his eyes rise hesitantly to meet mine I know what he says as so. His eyes are grey and unfocused, looking in my general direction yet not landing specifically on me. An array of events and details from the last few months fly back at me. Leo not wanting to watch movies, or read. The look of pain on his face when Mikey shows him pictures or asks him to play a video game or Donnie tries to show him an invention. The way Leo seemed to avoid using his eyes, not even looking at things as he does them. Refusing to make eye contact not just with me (as I previously had thought) but with everyone.

"Leo?" Mikey's voice sounded broken as he reached for him. Leo didn't respond just took Mikeys hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"H..how did this happen?" Donnie asked coming to sit on Leo's other side, placing a hand on his shoulder to let Leo know where he was.

"Hit to the head" Leo answered his eyes darting to the ground.

"I get his on the head all the time" Mikey answered "and I don't go blind" I let out a sarcastic huff "yeah but I think you may be going brain dead" the joke sunk like a metal weight to the ocean floor, in the tense dojo as Leo lets Donnie examine his eyes. Shining a light in them and waving his hand back and forth. Frowning as he received no reaction to anything he did. "How did I not notice" Donnie admonished himself.

"It's not your fault Donnie" Leo responded placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Did this happen during the Winters incident?" I asked my voice surprisingly quiet as guilt gnawed at my gut. Leo shook his head before I could continued "no Raph it had nothing to do with it"

"Than what then?" Donnie asked angrily "how long were you going to suffer before you told us huh? Mr. I always hide or downplay my inguries" Donnie was fuming now "I could help you, you know. But no you have to go through this by yourself. How long have you been keeping this a secret Leo? Days? Weeks?"

Leo let out a sigh "a bit longer than that"

I blinked a few times trying to get my head to keep up with the conversation. "Months?" I asked my voice still quiet as my mind related with the fact that my brother was blind.

"Well..a little longer than that. But yeah i guess I've been keeping it a secret for a few months"

Donnie shook his head, obviously pissed. "If this happened on patrol, why didn't you come to me when we got home?! Or even better when it happened!"

Leo let out a sigh before continuing "it didn't happen on patrol" Donnie stared at him wide eyed, Mikey let his mouth drop. I felt my already spinning world tip sideways. _It didn't happen on patrol? If not there then where? In the lair? _

"Leo I don't understand" Mikey whispered his eyes drawn together "we haven't really been anywhere since the Winters' incident but patrol? So if it didn't happen on patrol or during our fight with the stone generals? Where.."

"South america" leo cut him off, before taking a deep breath "it happened in South America"

I felt my world came to a grinding stop, my heart pounded in my chest. Next to me Donnie's mouth flew open as horror painted itself over his face while Mikey started to cry. Leo kept his eyes on the ground, mumbling a quiet apology. Hesitantly I reached forward, almost scared to touch him for some reason. Afraid that I could break him, or hurt him in some way. Leo looked at me septically for a second unsure of what I was doing, to be honest so was I. I'm not as physical as my two younger brothers I'm not a huggy person, but right now I just want to hold my older brother and never let go. So that's what I did, pulling him slowly towards me I engulfed him in a hug. Placing my head on his shoulder as I balled my eyes out no longer fearing for my dignity. _Screw dignity, my brother was blind! Forget that he's been blind for who knows how long, and what makes it worse he was all__alone._ _Forget how I felt, it must have been ten times worse. Stuck in an unfamiliar place, unable to contact anyone, possibly injured and blind completely and totally blind. At least I had Mikey, Donnie and Sensei, but who did Leo have? Is this why he suddenly stopped writing? Of course it is, how can one write when your blind! _Who knew how long we sat like that the four of us curled in a ball in the dojo clinging to each other for dear life as we cried. Finally Leo pulled back wiping at his eyes.

"Is this why you didn't come home?" Mikey asked tearally

Leo reached forward and pulled the younger turtle into his lap, rubbing his arms soothingly. Leo bit his lip as more tears spilled out at Mikey's question. Taking a deep breath he answered "I never meant to hurt you guys by staying away. At first I couldn't come home. I couldn't write, I was scared to enter the village and look for a phone. I thought about just jumping on a plane but finding the airport was hard enough and without being able to read to see what the destination was I wasn't sure where I would end up if I took the chance. So.." he took a deep breath "so I stayed put, and after a while so much time had passed, I wasn't sure you'd even want me to come home" he looked down at the ground as he continued,'' I didn't think you needed me anymore"

His confession baffled me and hurt me to my core "of course we need you, you stupid turd blossom! We still do. Leo we were lost without you bro. We missed you, ...I missed you"

Leo's eyes welled up at my heartfelt confession and I squeezed his hand assuringly so he knew I meant it.

"Dude why would you think that!" Mikey sounded hurt.

Leo shrugged "I had been gone so long, and despite what you think I know you all are capable. I just thought Donnie had stepped up to take my place and if I returned I would just be in the way" Mikey rapped Leo in a hug while Donnie facepalmed before joining the hug. Usually I would hit Leo playfully on the back of the head and almost did before I realized that's where the injury was. So instead I found myself awkwardly rubbing the back of my head.

"Dude we'll always need you. Why would you think you'd be in the way?"

"Cause I'm blind"

"So?! Doesn't mean we love you any less" Mikey pulled out of the hug to look Leo dead in the face. " I mean what if it was me, you'd still want me to come home right?"

"Of course" Leo practically yelled shocked his little brother would ask such a question.

"Good, then why wouldn't we feel the same about you?" Mikey asked. Leo blinked a few times unsure of how to respond. Donnie let out a heavy sigh as he placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Bro, we missed you we all did. I'm sorry we treated you harshly when you returned but we were just mad. And when we saw how distant you were getting it scared us. Now knowing the cause it breaks my heart" Donnie said tears in his eyes'' I don't know how you survived alone and blind in the jungle. But thinking you couldn't come home?" with that he wrapped his arms around his big brother once more "oh Leo" came the teary reply. After several more minutes of tears, hugs and reassurance. Donnie decided to push a little more. "Ahh Leo"

"Yeah Donnie?"

"I'd like to check out that wound if it's ok with you"

Leo thought for a moment before nodding. Donnie smiled and pulled himself to his feat rushing off to prepare his lab for a patient. Mikey stood before reaching down to help Leo to his feat, taking his arm to lead him to the infirmary. Raph in front of them clearing a path, unsure of what else to do.

"Ah Mikey what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the lab" Mikey said pointedly

Leo shook his head "I don't need you to guide me. I know my way around the lair. Plus I've been getting around on my own for nearly two years now."

Raph stopped in his tracks at the comment flipping around to face Leo "Two Years?!" he yelled, his mind racing and anger flaring. "You've been blind Two Years?" Leo rolled his eyes regretting the comment "calm down Raph"

"Calm down? Calm down. You just told me your blind. Were stuck in the jungle because of it and now to find out it's been two years! No way you can tell me to be calm about this"

"Raph" Leo said reaching forward to rest a hand on Raph's arm.

"No" Raph yelled pulling his arm back. "I want to hear the whole story!"

"Me too" Donnie responded from the doorway. "But I want to hear it with Leo sitting down after I have a look at that head of his" still fuming Raph took a step back from Leo realizing the wisdom in Don's reasoning. Reaching forward he grabbed leo's upper arm gingerly and started leading him toward the lab.

"Raph" Leo started to protest.

"Shut up Leo" he bit out though his grip remained gentle. "You may be used to this but I certainly am not. So you better get used to this, cause until Don fixes this or we get used to this I am not letting you out of my sight" Leo let out a huff in exasperation but couldn't hide the relieved smile that spread across his face.

"Raph help Leo up there" Donnie pointed to the far counter. Raph helped Leo onto the counter, shooting the genius an irritated look for making Leo sit so high off the ground before crossing his arms signifying that he intended to stand right there incase Leo fell. Leo rolled his eyes but made no complaint against the babying treatment after Raph's blow up.

"Ok Leo" Donnie said after a brief check up including a second examination of Leo's eyes, his frown confirming to Mikey and Raph that Leo was indeed blind. "I need to know how this happened, you said you were hit on the head could you tell me by what? Crobar? Bat? Sword? But of a gun?"

Raph stiffened at every suggestion, he knew Don was just trying to prompt their older brother to open up but with every mention of the instrument that could have harmed his older brother he involuntarily stiffened. Next to Raph, Leo was biting his lip, obviously warring over the idea of telling the story or not.

"Its ok bro" Mikey smiled putting a hand on his elder brother's shoulder. "You can tell us"

Leo let out a sigh "ok, but just remember I'm fine now so.. don't overreact" Raph stiffened at those words. Coming from Leo 'don't overreact' signified that it warranted a bad reaction but Leo being Leo just wanted to protect them. Leo let out a sigh as he continued, "it wasn't any of those" raph relaxed at the words. Leo hesitated a second before continuing "it came from the right so it only grazed me. I'm really lucky, it could have been worse"

Raph scoffed "how could it possibly be worse Leo your blind"

"It was just a hit to the head, how'd it go so wrong" Mikey asked meekly.

Leo let out a sigh "it was a bit more than just a hit to the head Mikey."

"What hit you Leo?" I bit out, my brother dancing around the subject spiking worry in me.

Leo took a calming breath before breathing out "a bullet"

Donnie fell into the chair by the table while Mikey started crying argain, me all I could do was stand there in shock fuming. _A bullet. A coward's weapon, a sneak. _I closed my eyes anger and sorrow welling up in new proportions at the new information.

"I told you not to overreact" Leo mumbled quietly as he held Mikey close to him rubbing soothing circles with one hand the other one outsretched looking for Donnies wanting to provide comfort. Raph almost wanted to laugh at the sight, Leo had just admitted to being shot in the head and he wanted to comfort them! Suddenly the room seemed too small. Pushing past Donnie I rushed out of the lab needing to hit something anything. Just get this overwhelming anger out of my system, anger at the punk who nearly killed my brother. Anger at the gun. Anger for not being there! With a guttural yell I threw myself at my punching back. Sinding my fury, hate and sorrow into the inanimate object before me. Finally something snapped and with a cry I pulled out my sias and attacked with more fury; fighting until I was too exhausted to stand, and let myself fall into a heap on the floor.

**Please Review **


	3. 3 :Putting the Pieces back together

**Chapter 3: Putting the pieces back together**

General P.O.V

It had been nearly three weeks since Leo's revelation, and although things in the lair was still tense, the brothers were beginning to fall into a content rhythm once more. Raph watched Leo from his place on the couch keeping a close eye on his older brother, over his magazine as Leo moved down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Honestly it took all of Raph's self control not to jump up and carry Leo down the stairs, and a week ago he would have, but Leo had made it quite clear that he was not an invilid and despite his disability he was quite capable of taking care of himself. Raph let out a sigh, though there was no argument around the fact that Leo had been blind and alone for nearly two years in the jungles of Central America, proving that he was more than capable of keeping care of himself. Still just because he had had to keep care of himself then, didn't mean he needed to now. Leo was no longer alone, he had them, and Raph couldn't help the overprotective feelings he had for his older brother especially knowing he was hurt. Raph relaxed as Leo reached the bottom of the stairs, letting half of his attention wander back to the magazine in his hands.

Leo let out a sigh as he registered his brother's eyes drift back to his magazine. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he found the attention slightly comforting at first. After months of being frightened in the jungle and two years of being alone, it was comforting to know that his brothers were there for him and that they cared. But his brothers' constant worry was beginning to become overwhelming. Leo let out a sigh reminding himself that this was all still new to his brothers and that he needed to give them time to adjust. After all, it had taken him quite a lot of time to adjust, and in ways he was still adjusting. He could ask no more from them then he expected from himself. With these thoughts he set about making a cup of tea.

Raph frowned as he heard noises coming from the kitchen. _Leo couldn't be trusted in the Kitchen even when he could see. _He let out a scoff, _fearless broke the toaster practically every two days, and nearly burned down the whole kitchen on countless occasions_. He lowered the magazine as these thoughts settled in the pit of his stomach, stewing into worry. The sound of the stove burner was the last straw, without a second to process his actions Raph flew into the kitchen.

"Hey Raph, do you want a cup of..uff" Leo was cut short as Raph barreled forward wrapping his arms around Leo's waist pinning the blue clads arms to his sides in the process and then proceeded to carry siad turtle out of the kitchen. All the while Leo wriggling and kicking and demanding to be 'put down'.

"What the world is wrong with you Raph?" Leo yelled as the hot head set him on the couch.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one blindly messing with the stove Fearless" Raph spat arms folded across his chest. Leo rolled his arms "I was just making a cup of tea, something I have been doing for years might I add."

"Yeah" Raph yelled "even then you could barely make a cup without lighting the place on fire. I'm just scared how it will be now" Raph stilled as he realized his words. Leo's shocked face was soon hid under his poker face. "I see" he mumbled his voice low.

"Looked Leo..I" Raph rambled

"No Raph I get it" Leo yelled standing to face the hot head "you don't want your _useless _older brother to get hurt hugh. Just want to keep the liability away from valuables" Leo was fuming, his usually calm demeanor forgotten. "Well I got a newsflash for you little bro, I got along just fine on my own"

"And this qualifies as just fine" Raph yelled back, the irony of the phrase not lost on him. It wasn't three months ago, Leo was saying the same words to him. "Leo your blind"

"So" Leo cut back tears in his eyes "you think I don't know that. You think I don't wake up every morning hating the darkness, that I don't go to bed every night asking God to wake up with sight, even if its just to see you guys again. Do you know how it feels to travel halfway across the globe to see your family, and never really see them?" Leo's face was reddish green now as he continued "yes Raph I know I'm blind. And I know this is hard on you, but it's hard on me too. How can I find my place again, if you don't even trust me with the simplest of tasks"

"Oh leo" Raph rushed forward and enveloped the older turtle in a hug. "I trust you bro..I just don't want you to get hurt" He pulled away slightly, "I just feel bad, all this time I was worried and angry about you being gone, meanwhile you were out there needing my help I just.."Leo pulled him into a big hug as Raph choked unable to finish.

"Shh" the leader shoothed "its ok. I'm ok. Everything's fine now, I'm home now"

"No" Raph yelled tears rolling down his face as he held onto his older brother like a lifeline "everything is not fine! Your Blind! How's that fine?!"

Raph didn't expect an answer to that question, it was one of those questions in life he just assumed couldn't be answered. Leo let out a sigh pulling out of the hug halfway to place his hand under Raph's chin raising his tear stained eyes to meet his foggy ones. "Raph I'm not saying that things aren't different, that its not going to be hard. But were together now, all of us. We're a family" Raph felt more tears roll down his face and the urnesty, truth and faith in his 'fearless leaders' words "Family Raph, and what were facing we don't have to face alone. We have each other, and that" he said raising Raph's face once more with a gentle hand to meet his comforting yet unseeing eyes "is how I know that we're going to get through this" at this point Leo was crying to now as he stared earnestly back at his little brother "but I'm going to need you Raph. I'm going to be a pain in the shell, I'm going to push back when you get too overprotective and overbearing. But I'm still going to need you. Raph you once said that Mikey is the heart, Donnies the brains and I am the soul of this family. Well little brother" Leo smiled calmly, love pouring out of his glassy eyes "you are the strength of this family. I don't know what we'd do what I'd do without you" Raph stared back at his older brother tears in his eyes. "I need you too big brother" he said his voice barely a whisper. Leo smiled as he pulled Raph into another tender embrace. In that moment the fears Ralph had been carrying the last few weeks started to drift away. Sure things would be hard, he knew they would never be as they once were. But that didn't mean that things could not still be good. If he knew anything about his big brother, he knew Leo would never give up. He would never stop fighting. And he sure as shell would never give up on Leo. They would get through this obstacle as they always do as a family. As long as they were together all of them, as long as they never gave up on each other, as long as they kept faith, kept hope, kept love in their hearts; he knew they would ok.

**Please Review my wonderful readers**

**Sorry for the totally sappy ending, it got a little emotional in the end there but I just couldn't stop myself. :) Windofmysoul7 out. **


End file.
